twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Kmanwing
Re: Archives To archive your talk page, cut and paste its contents into a subpage of User talk:Kmanwing by naming it User talk:Kmanwing/whateveryouwanttocallit. I called mine User talk:TagAlongPam/Archive 1, for example. Then you can make a note on your talk page directing people to your archive. I made a box for listing my archives, and if you want to use it your code would look something like this: I also added a note to my archives so nobody will mistakenly leave me messages there: And then you're done! Let me know if I wasn't clear enough about any of this, and I can help you archive your talk page myself. -TagAlongPam (talk) 21:52, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :Just . To make it a "subpage" of your talk page, just make sure the beginning of this new page is titled "User talk:Kmanwing", and then add "/thearchivename" to the end of the title. My suggestion would be to name the page User talk:Kmanwing/Archive 1 or something like that (you can just click on that red link to create the page with that name). If you tell me what you want to call it, I can archive your talk page for you. :) -TagAlongPam (talk) 23:06, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::How's this? Also, I copied everything for the moment, but you should probably keep some of your recent conversations on your regular talk page for now. How much do you want to keep here? -TagAlongPam (talk) 23:50, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, everything that came before this conversation is now archived. I also added a notice to the top of your archive, and a link to it here on your talk page. Let me know if there's anything you want me to change. -TagAlongPam (talk) 00:06, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Pretty PRETTY!!! baseball-eddie! cute! (not as cute as jacob though...) ♥LunaBella♥ i probabley won't be able to respond soon, tonite we have church so i should be back on around 7:00 here...it's 6:10 right now. ♥LunaBella♥ still on for a while and nobody...not anymore. ♥LunaBella♥ I'm in Oklahoma, USA. so you're in...Maryland? rough, rough guess... ♥LunaBella♥ yeah, i'm that stupid... ♥LunaBella♥ really?...did you think it was morning? because i allways miss the morning one; i sleep 'till like, noon. ♥LunaBella♥ COOL!!! you are so lucky! i used to do that but my parents don't like that...btw, i met a new guy. ♥LunaBella♥ sorry, you asked which movie i liked best right? um...i've only seen both once and that was in the theaters so... ♥LunaBella♥ i've only read NM. ♥LunaBella♥ i like your drawings!!! ♥LunaBella♥ ...never STOP!!! YOU'RE TOO GOOD TO STOP!!! ♥LunaBella♥ i'm the same way, i draw but wanna write. ♥LunaBella♥ aside from what you see on my blogs i have like, 10 stories bouncing around in my head. they are all like fantasy/horror/goth/real life gone weird/ect... ♥LunaBella♥ what about? can i read some? ♥LunaBella♥ and after that, do yiou want me to tell you how to acces the shoutbox? ♥LunaBella♥ #my book that i've posted on here in blogs are based on my fantasy, i don't blame you for putting yourself in your book, i'ma being with the book-putting-in now. #that sounded so jamacian... #you go up to the right hand uper corner up click "more" the go to "wigdets" or something and look for the shout box, you click the add or + or something and then click the wrench on it and enter as many entry's as you would like it to record for as long as it can. it goes to 50. and you have to refresh the page to see what the other person says or just tap spacebar once and send that which sends nothing, just refreshs. sorry, that was a lot. bad nutshelling... ♥LunaBella♥ actually, no, you didn't, but i'm surprised i'm not the only weirdo that puts meself in me stories mate! and it keeps track of the past messages for a wittle bit. ♥LunaBella♥ Weird fight!!! oh, dude, are we gonna have to fight about who's weirder? 'cause if we are then start your list! because i will so take you down!!! ♥LunaBella♥ then bring it! start making your list! ♥LunaBella♥ My list of weirdness by Luna. #i speak with weird accents #i love everything from hannah montana to metallica. (except evil music.) #i wear goth/emo/normal clothes. #i have the strangest library of useless/usefull stuff in me wittle head. #i WOULD date a stalker. #i LOVE all sorts of food (even if it's a chickens crown, i would eat it.) #i want to be claudia but nicer and live with lestat, but the one from queen of the damned, not tom's. #i know the craizyest sex stuff. #...and i just saw your message so i'll stop now. ♥LunaBella♥ oops! ooh! and i just remembered, i'm a vampyre. ♥LunaBella♥ did i scare you with my weirdness? ♥LunaBella♥ TELL ME!!! TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME!!! plus i realy do know the crazeist stuff 'bout that subject if you wanna know. ♥LunaBella♥ you're a vampyre? ♥LunaBella♥ are you kidding? you sound like an advanced me! go on!!! or i'll kill edward... p.s.j. (aren't you scared i wont be able to read this?) funny joke btw, TLG!!! ♥LunaBella♥ check me blog: color people. extacawackawhee!!! ♥LunaBella♥ Good night i have to go, my brother wants to boot me off so i'll talk to you...whenever you get on. BYE!!! Love ya! xoxo Luna. ♥LunaBella♥ question for tomorrow: what kind of accent is that!? ♥LunaBella♥ That is sooo cute!!! to say something like that even though you're an adult but have no fear of someone making fun of you is very sexy!!! ♥LunaBella♥ Great! i wouldn't want it anyother way! (could you tell TLG he's important...i may have pushed him a wittle too far with one of my little-girl-jokes...) ♥LunaBella♥ i like crazy!!! crazy is good! where!? i wanna see pwetty pages!! ♥LunaBella♥ i think i saw that one...didn't it say someone unknown made it though? how do you tell if someone deleted their account? ♥LunaBella♥ nothing. (scary, i had six hundred and sixty-six edits 'till now...) um...talk pages mostly, everyone seems to have all the Twi-stuff allready done, other than those three vandals. ♥LunaBella♥ "tofay"? is that like a croissant? ♥LunaBella♥ ??? that's all i can post, is ??? well, there were the three that were on here before someone did that thing with your pic. and, what's the link? because...it no linky to thingy anymore. ♥LunaBella♥ cool. can you do me a favor? ♥LunaBella♥ i'm not sure yet; can you wait like, three minutes? ♥LunaBella♥ sorry, i just am talking to someone in the shoutbox and that's sorta involed with what i wanted you to do in a way. just...1 sec. ♥LunaBella♥ i think i don't need your help with that thing anymore, sorry to bother you. ♥LunaBella♥ good. ♥LunaBella♥ hey, sorry i left. shoutbox had an interesting topic! ♥LunaBella♥ ooh...well, it's not your fault, this website total ruins it anyways! you learn more here than you do in the books. ♥LunaBella♥ and also TLG want's to know if you're gay. ♥LunaBella♥ idts. ♥LunaBella♥ *i don't think so. my dad was over here fior a sec. and since he's in his 30's...who know's...heh hehe! you're a chick, aren't you? can i add you to my family part of the graph? ♥LunaBella♥ as...? i have to go, church. be back in an hour give or take. ♥LunaBella♥ Chat Are you on shoutbox? http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/MS_av1_sig.jpg TLG 00:45, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I dunno why the shoutbox isn't setup to suto-update, but it's really annoying. You have to keep hitting F5 or SpacebarEnter to refresh it. http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/MS_av1_sig.jpg TLG 01:04, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Fan Art Dig the fan art page you made! Are you going to make something like that for fan-fic or even just creative stories people have done? I know a lot of the people you chat with are writing, is there a place where their work is being put so that everyone can check it out? Also, I didn't see any of your art on that page...what's up, did I miss it? Sena 01:30, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Shoutbox you have a shoutbox!!! yay!!! (i'm on now, btw if you didn't get that! LOL!!!) ♥LunaBella♥ can my weird alice thing go in there? i should make more to that... ♥LunaBella♥ yay!!! pwetty! i sing now for randomness: he ate my heart then ate my brain. that boy is a monster! haha! i love gaga! ♥LunaBella♥ ??? anyways...do something about the cullens pasts!!! create a page that...hmm...should i really tell you?...haha kidding. do something about their pasts as humans, like seperate the vampire life from the human life. just an ideal of course. ♥LunaBella♥ DON DON DONNN i wanna sk you something...but i don't wanna scare you off... ♥LunaBella♥ ... you just seem like the perfect guy... ♥LunaBella♥ and now i've scared you off...i hate myself. ♥LunaBella♥ is that because ...you know... ♥LunaBella♥ oh, you! you don't have to put your link if you do your silly face! i thought someone else sent something... >(* _ *)< see? you know it's me, i'm bored though so... that's a little insulting though... ♥LunaBella♥ "dondondonn?" it's still insulting... -(___)- >(* - *)< -(___)- the "all month period" thing you-... ♥LunaBella♥ ...you chose, i only have LGG on my wittle gothic mind. ♥LunaBella♥ you put to "P"s...it looks like topeepeeic ♥LunaBella♥ what's "avitar"? haha! seriously? not one? that sucks...there shoulda been a "HOTTEST ACTORS IN THE WORLD OTHER THAN THE GUYS IN IWTV AWARD"!!! oh, no... ♥LunaBella♥ God...i can't do this again...it allready hurts... nothing...it's just...remember that one guy i told you about? it's starting to feel like that. like i have a crush on you yet you will never love me because you have something else, something in between that blocks the path to each other. it just hurt to bad when he hurt me, i'm scared you will too, though you've been so uderstanding and nice, but he was too... i hope i'm not doing something that will break us apart, you've allready got a place in my heart now, be it friend or more... ♥LunaBella♥ you don't get it...if you try to break away now, you'll be putting an icicle through my heart like he did, and i'm not sure i just wanna be friends...i hate myself for this...i've put you in a trap, haven't i? um...heh...you start? hehe...heh.